


Gaymer Heere

by Wandering_Warlock



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Christine is the best, F/F, M/M, Shy Jeremy, Youtube AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-08-21
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:05:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Warlock/pseuds/Wandering_Warlock
Summary: Michael Mell is a fairly popular YouTuber if he does say so himself. He has a fair amount of fans so isn't too surprised when they tell him about an amazing fan video based on one of his vlogs. He is surprised at how amazing the singer is and just has to get to know this guy.





	1. Michael watches a video

It was late and Michael knew that he should have been in bed hours ago. That didn’t stop him from mindlessly scrolling through his twitter feed though. Although the way it was looking, he wasn’t going to see much tonight. It seemed that all of his fans were telling him to watch this one video. Michael had been doing YouTube for a few years now, since his senior year in High School, and his channel ‘Mellow Gaymer’ was mostly him playing his favorite retro games and the occasional vlogs. The vlogs were what apparently inspired this video that everyone wanted him to watch. From what he had gathered, some fan had made a video based on one of his more ‘emotional’ vlogs where he talked about one time he had gone to a party in his junior year and was essentially friend-dumped by his so-called best friend. That night had been a sore spot for a long time afterwards and even to this day Michael still did not like really talking about that night. Honestly the only ‘good’ thing out of the whole situation was that he made friends with Rich not too long after. Rich was in the same grade as Michael but was a popular kid and would sometimes bully people. They never interacted much before that day, not until after the fiasco of when Rich had hurt himself after setting a house on fire during the same disaster party Michael had been at. When he returned to school, after months in the hospital, he was still on crutches and needed someone to help him carry books and stuff. The administration gave that job to Michael. It had been awkward at first but it seemed that the time away had done well for the smaller boy. Rich told him that nobody had visited him while in the hospital so he knew that all his so called friends were fake. Michael felt bad for him and had offered to hang out sometime if the other wanted, and Rich agreed. After that the two had become fast friends and now even shared an apartment. Michael sighed as he saw yet another person linking him to the video and telling him that he ‘ _must watch this omg its so good!_ ’.

“Fine you guys win.” He huffed as he clicked the link. It took him to YouTube and after the ad played his paused the video before it could start. He first checked the title ‘Michael in the Bathroom’ and snorted. Yeah that pretty much summed up his experience. He was kind of surprised to see the ‘Check the description before watching’ message that the video was paused on. So following its direction, he scrolled down a bit and laughed again when he finally seen the channel name ‘Heere and Queere’. This guy clearly had a sense of humor. “Ok let’s check this description” he mumbled as he clicked the ‘show more’ button and started reading.

_Hey guys, thanks for reading this. As you guys know we usually do original content over something that happened to us or one of our close friends, but this video is different. A while back a YouTuber I greatly admire named ‘Mellow Gaymer’ uploaded a video where he talked about a very hard time in his life and it hit home with me a lot cause I’ve had a similar experience to the one he talks about. So anyway after watching that video I got inspired to write this song. It’s not all just his experiences, some of it is based off of mine, but I really hope you guys like it! And go watch the original video I’ll leave a link for you guys! Thanks for watching! -J_

Well now Michael was even more intrigued and was excited as he scrolled back up to finally watch the video. The warning faded away and the next screen said ‘Song written/sung by: Jeremy. Art done by: Connor & Evan’. The jingle then started up and Michael was surprised by how cheerful it sounded for such a rough topic. He sat in silence as he watched the ‘cartoon’ him walk around a bathroom and have a near panic attack at being abandoned by his best friend. He didn’t know when he started crying, he just knew that by the end he was wiping them away from his eyes furiously as the video faded to black and the auto play tried to start a new video. God he never knew that somebody’s voice could sound so emotional. This guy clearly had had a similar experience in order to be able to sound that sad. He shook himself and switched back over to twitter. He knew what he had to do.


	2. Jeremy has a metldown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy never believed that his video would actually be watched by Michael "Mellow Gaymer" Mell!

Jeremy was having a bad day that much was for sure. His alarm hadn’t gone off so he was almost late to his morning class. Then he found that it hadn’t gone off because he had forgot to put his dumb phone on its dumb charger the night before so it was as dead as he felt since he hadn’t had time to get a coffee. The rest of his day seemed to go from bad to worse. He had had a test in his second class, forgot his wallet in his dorm so he couldn’t get lunch from the cafeteria and didn’t have the time to go back and get it, his teacher hated him in his third class, and his fourth and last class was two hours long! Needless to say he was ready to go back to his dorm and sleep for the next year. Being a sophomore in college was tough. He was majoring in Music with a minor in Theater, it was a dream of his to someday write songs for Broadway musicals. That was, if he could survive the horrors of college. As soon as he got to his room he tossed his bag on his desk, plugged his phone into the charger, and fell face first onto his bed. He laid there for a moment of bliss before it was rudely interrupted as his phone got all the messages he had missed over the day. It pinged like crazy and Jeremy was surprised. He normally never got this many messages in one day. He decided to get up and see what the fuss was about. He scrolled though the huge amount of messages from Twitter and YouTube and focused on the ones from his best friend Christine. 

Christine was honestly the best person Jeremy had ever met. He had had a crush on her for the longest time back in High School and they had even dated, shortly, during their junior year before realizing that they were better off as friends. They had both even gone to the same college to study theater, she majored in it, and they were inseparable at times. She had been there for some of the worst times of his life such as when he came out as Bi, or when he had finally broken up with his abusive boyfriend in senior year. 

He looked at her most recent message from just a few minutes ago that read ‘Jeremiah Heere if you do not answer me in the next ten minutes you will regret it!’ and gulped in fear. He quickly typed out a response telling her that his phone was dead all day and he was tired. Her response was immediate ‘I’m coming over and bringing sustenance’. Jeremy just sighed and flopped back onto his bead. Christine had a key to his dorm so he could get a quick nap in before she got here hopefully.

It felt like he had just closed his eyes when he heard the sound of a camera and a light giggle. He groaned as he rolled over and glared at the offending person. This only made Christine laugh more and snap another picture. “Aw Jake will love this!” she said quickly sending the pictures to their friend. 

Jeremy’s eyes widened and he tried to grab the phone. “No! Don’t send that to Jake!” he whined as the smaller girl danced out of his reach. Jake was another friend he had made back in high school. Back then Jake had been the most popular guy in the school whereas Jeremy had been invisible in the background. They only became friends because of Christine and theater. Jake had initially joined their little theater group at the beginning of their junior year so that he could get closer to Chris and ask her out, but he loved it so much he stayed even after breaking up with Chris a few months later. Jake didn’t do much theater stuff now in college but he went to every one of Jeremys and Christine’s plays.   
Christine stuck out her tongue as she slipped her phone back into her pocket. “Too late Hun, already sent.”

Jeremy sighed dramatically, “Why would you wound me in such a way!” causing both of them to burst into giggles. “So what was so important that you rushed over here and threatened me by text?” He asked once they had settled down on his bed eating the Chinese that the girl had brought with her.

“Oh my gosh that’s right!” she gasped. “Have you seen the news yet? Probably not because you aren’t like freaking out or anything!”

“News? What news?” He asked curiously.

“Maybe you should just check your Twitter?” She replied coyly. 

Jeremy hesitantly grabbed his phone and quickly logged into his Twitter account. It didn’t take him long at all to find what his best friend was referring to. Michael Mell, his all-time favorite YouTuber and celebrity crush, had mentioned him in a comment about one of his songs! 

Close to the end of his senior year Christine had finally convinced Jeremy to create a YouTube account so that ‘all the world can hear your amazing voice Jer! I swear you sound like an angel! I’m so jealous!’ Jeremy had been hesitant at first but looking back now was super glad he had. Since he was so painfully awkward and shy in front of a camera he instead would record the song and send it to his step-brother Evan and, with the help of his artistic fiancé Conner, would then draw an animatic for it. Once it was finished they would upload it to the channel. Sometimes Jeremy would even help Christine or Evan write and sing their own songs and upload them to the channel as well. With everyone working together the whole system worked smoothly. By now Jeremy felt pretty comfortable in his ability to write songs, so when he watched one of Michael’s vlogs talking about how he had been abandoned by his only friend while at a party, he knew he had to write about it. He had never actually expected the other to see it though!

“I-I never expected him to a-actually see it” he stuttered out. “h-how d-did this happen?” he could feel his pulse racing and knew he was about to start freaking out. Then he noticed the private dm message from the YouTuber and screamed, throwing his phone as if it was on fire. “Nonononono. This can’t be happening! I-I-I. What do I do Chris?” He was crying and found it harder to breathe. 

He felt a soft hand on his back as he was pulled into Christine’s chest. “Oh don’t worry my sweet! It’ll turn out alright! Look he said he really liked the video! And his message just says that he wants to thank you for making such a touching song and that he cried watching it! That’s good right?” She ran her fingers though his curly hair. He nodded slightly. “See! Now, enough of this, lets watch the new season of Voltron! I hear we are supposed to get to learn more about Galra culture!”

They spent the rest of the night eating and watching Netflix on Jeremy’s laptop until Christine fell asleep. Not wanting to face her wrath by watching more without her, Jeremy exited Netflix and, with a quick glance over at his discarded phone, opened Twitter. Taking a deep breath Jeremy wrote out his reply, which was basically just a ‘thank you for liking my video! I’m a huge fan of yours! Especially your Apocalypse of the Dammed videos!’ and sent it. 

He was honestly surprised when he got a response a few minutes later saying ‘Are you kidding me! Of course I liked it! How could people not! You like AotD too? That’s awesome! Not many people appreciate the older games even though they have so much to offer! Those uncultured swine’ Jeremy snorted at the dorky reply. He was smiling as he wrote out his response. It was going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhh thank you everyone who commented on the last chapter it means so much! I hope you guys liked this one too. I'm always up for some constructive criticisms. Give me and my beta some work to do.


	3. Michael gets a clue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally learns more about his new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Text** = Michael 
> 
> Text = Jeremy 

Michael couldn’t stop smiling. It had been nearly a week since he had started talking to Jeremy and, honestly, he had never connected to anyone as fast as he did with the other boy. That first night they had texted all night about anything and everything. They both had the same interest in old school games, terrible movies, and cartoons. He learned that Jeremy was in his second year of college and was a huge theater nerd and that his friends helped him work on his channel.

 “Oh shit you got that dopey look on your face again. Is it your boyfriend?” Rich teased leaning over the back of the couch to read Michaels messages.

Michael swatted the other boy away. “Stop it man. He’s not my boyfriend!” Michael exclaimed while Rich just laughed and moved into the kitchen.

The smaller boy had been teasing him nonstop ever since he found out. Michael shook his head and continued scrolling through his Tumblr when he got a message from Jake. Jake was Rich’s boyfriend and honestly a really cool guy. They had been dating for almost a year now and Jake would often crash at their apartment or just come over to hang out. Michael opened the message and was surprised to find a video. The attached message didn’t help clear anything up since all it said was ‘I told you he was a furry!’ “Well the only way to find out is to watch it I guess.”

_The video started with a door opening into a room. There were a couple of posters on the wall, the edge of a bed was just visible off to the side, a handful of clothes were scattered on the floor, and lastly there was a boy sitting in front of a computer on a desk. “Hey Jer meow.” Jake’s voice said off camera._

_The boy turned around, held up his hands in a way that imitated a cat’s paws, and meowed. “Wait why?” he asked hesitantly before noticing the camera. “Wait. You’re filming this!” Jake started laughing as the video ended._

The video wasn’t even twenty seconds but Michael found that he couldn’t stop wondering who the boy in it was. He let it play again, this time pausing it so he could get a good look at the mystery boy. His hair was a light brown color with a slight curl in it, freckles decorating his face standing out against his pale skin, and his voice sounded so familiar but Michael just couldn’t place where he might have heard it. 

It was a few days later that Michael found his answer. He was listening to some song by Jeremy’s friend, Christine, while waiting for his newest video to finish uploading to his channel. He had to admit Christine had a pretty voice and the song itself was pretty funny too. It was about Christine telling Jeremy about this guy she might like and wanted advice on if she should ask him out. Jeremy, the dunce, thought she was talking about him and got really excited since he had a massive crush on her. When he first heard it Michael had messaged Jeremy about it and had laughed when Jeremy told him that the whole thing had really happened and it was so embarrassing when she told him. “Hey man whatcha listening to?”

Michael jumped and turned to look at the newcomer. “Jake dude! Don’t scare me like that!” He told the taller man. Jake was always coming into the apartment unannounced.

He held up his hands in mock surrender. “Sorry, sorry.” Jake then leaned on the back of the couch to look at Michael’s computer. “A guy that I’d kinda be into.” He read. “Wait is this Jer’s channel?”

“Jer?”

“Yeah Jeremy. Oh man his stuff is great right! Did you know that apparently the guy Chris was talking about was me? I didn’t know at the time that Jeremy even had a crush on her but hey who didn’t really.”

Michael stared at the other man as he was talking. “Wait, wait, wait. You know Jeremy? Like this Jeremy?” he gestured to the screen just to be safe.

Jake nodded. “Oh yea man. We used to go to high school together. I was just at his dorm the other day and got this great video of him being a dork.”

Michael thought of the random video that Jake had accidently sent him earlier that week. “So that was Jeremy? My Jeremy?” He asked himself quietly. Louder he asked “So you’re saying he lives nearby? Oh my god we could actually meet!” He could feel himself getting excited at the thought.

“I mean yea I guess you could. Why though? You a fan of his?” Jake teased.

Michael could feel his face heating up slightly. “A bit I guess. He did a song of one of my vlogs and we’ve been talking for a few weeks now.”

He heard Jake’s sharp intake of breath. “Oh my god your Mellow Gaymer aren’t you! Jer doesn’t shut up about you! Oh man! This is going to be so great. He loves you.”

Michaels face was on fire now. “Uh thanks I guess.” His face was still red long after Jake and Rich left for their date. Picking up his phone he opened his chat with Jeremy.

_(17:23)_ **Hey**

_(17:26)_ Hey, whats up?

_(17:27)_ **Hmmm not much. Rich is out with his bf Jake**

_(17:28)_ **Speaking of Jake. He said he knows you?**

_(17:28)_   **From High school I guess?**

_(17:29)_ Jake? Dillinger? That Jake??

_(17:31)_ **Yea! How weird is that?**

_(17:32)_ Super weird! Like what kind of coincidence is that?

_(17:34)_ **I know right?**

_(17:34)_ **_So I was thinkin_**

_(17:35)_ **Since we know we live in the same city and stuff**

_(17:35)_ **We should meet sometime**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh this chapter is a nightmare and i'm sorry. I wanted to upload this a few days ago but I've had a very bad week. I was sick for a few days then my phone broke and I lost everything off of it. I am open for any constrictive criticisms and welcome the feedback. Also the video that Jake sends Michael is based off this one: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iqgi1vSjtMY


	4. Jeremy goes on a date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Text = Jeremy 
> 
> **Text** = Michael

Jeremy’s dad started dating Heidi Hansen when Jeremy was 15 and married her two years later. At first he wasn’t sure how to feel about having a new step-mom and step-brother, who was a year older than him, but Heidi turned out to be super nice and she made his dad really happy so Jeremy figured that that was good enough for him. Evan, Heidi’s son, was also pretty cool once they had gotten past the awkward ‘our parents are dating and they want us to like each other’ phase.  They didn’t really start getting close till Jeremy graduated high school and decided to go to the same college that Evan was already attending. Unlike Jeremy, who lived in the school dorms, Evan lived off campus in an apartment with his fiancé Connor so Jeremy would often go over to their place for Friday night dinners. That was where he was, in fact, when he received Michael’s text.

“Jeremy you ok?” a soft voice pulled Jeremy’s attention away from the text to where his step-brother’s worried face was.

“Uh. Yea I’m good. I’m good.”

“Oh yeah I totally believed that.” Another voice chimed in from the kitchen.

“Shut up Connor.” Jeremy told him. “It’s just. Michael wants to meet but I’m not sure what to do.”

Evan tilted his head “Michael. Isn’t that the guy you like from YouTube?” he asked.

When Jeremy nodded he continued. “And he wants to meet in person.” Another nod. “And this is bad why?”

Jeremy groaned and hid his face in his hands. “What if we meet and I’m not as cool or interesting as he thinks I am? What if he takes one look at me and thinks ‘nah I could do better than this loser’. What if he hates me!?”

He felt someone cuff him harshly on the back of his head. “You idiot. If that guy decides all that from just one look at ya then good riddance.”

Connor sat down next to Evan on the couch and pulled the other boy closer to him.

Jeremy watched them from his own seat on the opposite couch. “How did you guys start dating?”

By the time that Jeremy really started getting close to Evan they had been practically attached at the hip.

The question seemed to set something off since Connor started laughing and Evan turned a bright red color. “Well, uh, we just, we hung out a lot and, uhm, liked each other and.” Evan started before Connor cut him off.

“Jeremy trust me we are not the couple you want to base your relationship off of. We became friends because when I was in the hospital after trying to kill myself senior year this guy,” he gestured at Evan who was trying harder and harder to hide into the couch “convinced my parents and everyone else that we were best friends or some shit and I didn’t bother correcting them when I got out.”

Jeremy laughed. “Oh my god did that really happen?”

“I didn’t mean to lie!” Evan exclaimed “His parents were just so happy to think he had a friend and I didn’t want them to be sad.”

“Sure babe.” Connor kissed the top of his head. “You have a bleedin’ heart.”

They spent the rest of the night just hanging out and Jeremy felt surprisingly calm when he sent his reply to Michael.

(19:20) I would love to meet up. Are you free tomorrow?

(19:26) **Yea I am!**

(19:27) **Not going to lie. Was kinda worried when you didn’t respond earlier**

(19:28) Ah sorry. At Ev’s house so was busy. 

(19:28) I have an idea of where we can go if you want. There’s this little café that’s nice and near a mall that we can go to if we want.

(19:33) **Sounds good to me! Just send me the time and place!**

Jeremy was smiling when he went to bed that night.

The next day Jeremy found himself waiting anxiously at a small café that he sometimes went to, watching the door like a hawk for Michael to arrive. It was five minutes past the time they said and Jeremy was starting to freak out and wondered if maybe Michael had decided that he didn’t actually want to meet and stood Jeremy up.

He sighed as he stared into his almost empty cup. “I’ll give him five more minutes I guess.”

Five minutes passed, Jeremy checked his phone and sighed again when there was no new messages. “This was stupid.”

He had just stood up and was about to leave when he saw a flash of red coming in the door. He stopped in the middle of the floor and stared. Michael had just walked in and was looking around, until his eyes met Jeremy’s. They stared at each other for several seconds before Michael broke out into a huge smile, and Jeremy almost melted at that sight.

“Jeremy?” He asked, and oh god if that voice wasn’t even better hearing it in person versus through his headphones.

Jeremy nodded dumbly and held up a hand in an awkward half wave. “Dude it’s so great to meet you.”

And just like that Michael surged forward and hugged Jeremy. They stood there for a moment before pulling apart.

“I’m so sorry I’m late man. I woke up late and I swear I got stopped by every red light! How bout I buy you a drink to apologize!” Jeremy agreed and told him his order and returned to the table he had abandoned.

Jeremy took the time to get a good look at Michael. He was a few inches taller than Jeremy was, he had noticed that when they were hugging, and he had on his signature red hoodie with his headphones resting on his neck. Honestly he was the most beautiful person Jeremy had seen and Jeremy felt a little self-conscious in his worn blue sweater. It was one he had had for years but was his favorite article of clothing since it was soft and the blue was his favorite shade. He watched as Michael came to the table and set down the drinks.

They sat there in an awkward quiet for a moment before Jeremy blurted out “It’s so great to finally meet you in person. I’ve been a huge fan for so long.” He slapped a hand over his mouth and felt himself turn beat red. ‘That was so dumb’ he thought.

But to his surprise Michael just laughed, making Jeremy go even redder. “Thanks. I’m a fan of you too so we’re even.”

They sat in the café for nearly two hours talking. After the initial awkwardness was over, it was like talking to an old friend they hadn’t seen for a while. After a while they decided to head over to a game store that was not too far away to look at all the cool geek stuff.

Jeremy picked up a copy of the remastered Crash Bandicoot games. “Oh man I’ve been wanting to play these but I don’t have the money to get em.”

Michael leaned over Jeremy’s shoulder to look at the game. “I have that at my place if you want to come over and play.”

Jeremy turned to reply, only for it to get stuck in his thought when he realized just how close the other boy was. ‘It would be so easy to kiss him’ he thought, and it was true. If he leaned his head a bit and moved forward a fraction they would be kissing. So that’s what he did.

Michael hesitated for a second before he started kissing back. It was over fairly quickly as Jeremy pulled back and asked “Was that ok?”

“I dunno.” Michael replied. “We better do it again to make sure.” So they kissed again. All in all it was hurried, sloppy, and absolutely perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry that this took so long! Note to self: Date's are hard to write. Constructive Criticism is always appreciated!!!  
> (Also I got to see Interactive Introverts yesterday with my sister and best friend and about died it was so amazing.)


	5. One Year Later

Michael hummed to himself as he set up the equipment that he needed for his live stream. He only did them once every few months and they were pretty much just a big Q&A session where his fans could ask him questions and he would answer. Normally he would do this in his room since that’s where all he did all his videos, but Jeremy was still asleep and Michael didn’t have the heart to wake him up since they had stayed up late the previous night to celebrate Jeremy’s release from the hell that was Final’s week. They had been dating for almost a year now but Jeremy was still living in the school dorms since he said it was nice to have somewhere he could go when he just wanted to be alone to study. Often times though they would be up till the early hours of the morning and Jeremy didn’t have the energy to go all the way back to his dorm so would crash on Michael’s bed with him. Michael smiled at the memory of Jeremy sleeping even as rays of light start to dance across his pale face. He shook his head as he glanced at the clock. It was almost time to start his stream.

Jeremy groaned as the light from the window woke him up. After a few minutes of trying desperately to go back to sleep he finally gave up and stretched. A quick glance around the room told him that his boyfriend was no longer in the room, which wasn’t a big deal since Michael tended to wake up earlier than Jeremy anyway. With another yawn Jeremy decided that he wanted to go find his wayward boyfriend and quickly left the bedroom. Once in the hallway he heard Michael’s voice talking to someone and followed it into the living room where he found him sitting on the couch with his computer and equipment. “asks why I’m not in my room. Well that is a great question! The short answer is that my terrible boyfriend is still sleeping even though it’s like noon already.” Michael said with a laugh.

Jeremy picked up a toy off the shelf and threw it at Michael. “Ow what the…” Michael looked up and locked eyes with Jeremy. “Jerm what the hell? What did,” he glanced down at the offending toy. “Pikachu ever do to you?”

Jeremy shrugged. “Pikachu did nothing to me. You however just told thousands of people that I’m a terrible boyfriend cause I like to sleep in.” They both laughed. “If you’re in the middle of a stream I can head out.” He said hesitantly.

Truth be told he didn’t want to leave. He wanted to stay in the apartment and cuddle with his boyfriend for the rest of the day.

Michael looked at Jeremy for a moment before turning back to his computer. “Hey guys sorry ‘bout this uhm give me ten and I’ll be right back! I got some boyf business to attend to real quick.” He told his fans before he came over to Jeremy’s side. “You could join me you know?” he asked quietly so the fans wouldn’t hear him.

Jeremy looked hesitant. “I dunno Micha. They are your fans. I don’t know if they would want me to be there with you. And you know how I get nervous in front of people.”

“Are you kidding me? You’re all they talk about sometimes! They all want to meet the beautiful boy who stole my heart trust me! And you’re a natural performer Jer. I’ve seen you on stage! You’ll do great trust me!”

Jeremy blushed. “I kinda doubt that. Besides I just woke up so I probably look terrible.”

Michael just shook his head. “You look wonderful.”

Jeremy felt his blush deepen. “Let me get dressed real quick and I guess I’ll join you for a bit.”

“You’re the best Jer!” Michael gave him a quick peck.

Jeremy rushed back into the bedroom and quickly changed into a new shirt and his favorite blue cardigan before rejoining Michael a minute later. “Ok I think I’m ready.” He gave a shaky smile and laughed when Michael ruffled up his hair playfully.

“K. Now you’re ready.” Michael teased before guiding Jeremy over to the couch and motioning him to stay just out of camera view. “Hey guys, sorry about that! I can see you’re all very excited!” He paused for a moment as he looked at the chat. “Aw you guys are so sweet. Don’t worry the boyf problem is fixed now. In fact I have someone here with me that I think you guys might want to meet.” He pulled Jeremy over to sit next to him. “And here he is. Ladies and gentlemen meet my lovely boyfriend Jeremy!”

Jeremy awkwardly waved to the camera. “Uh. Hi?”

Michael grinned brightly as the chat blew up with comments. He knew his fans would love Jeremy as much as he does. He leaned over and nudged Jeremy with his shoulder. “See babe. I told you they would like you!”

Jeremy brought one of his sleeve covered hands up to his mouth to cover his blush and smile causing Michael to almost die of cuteness overload. “Why don’t we read some comments?” Jeremy suggested, still hiding behind his hand.   

“Sounds good to me!” Michael turned towards the computer. “Ok let’s see. ‘Gaymerfan69’ said ‘ _Omg Jeremy you are so freaking cute!’_ I gotta say, I totally agree with this comment. Jeremy is freaking cute.”

Jeremy moved his hand from his face to swat at Michael. “I’m not cute Miah!”

Miachel gave him a look. “Babe. Babe. You are the cutest. Next one is from ‘JessieJake’ who says ‘ _AAAHH He called him Miah! That’s so cute!’_ Again, He is the cutest out there.”

Jeremy watched all the comments pour in. “Wow you have great fans Michael. This is so overwhelming. What do we do?”

“Well usually I just answer questions people have and talk about whatever so,” He then addressed the computer, “If you guys have any questions for us ask away.”

For the next few hours they took turns answering questions that their fans sent in laughing the whole time. Later, a year or two from now, one of them will ask the other to share the rest of their life with them and the other will laugh through tears and reveal a similar box and tell them that they had beat them to it. They will kiss and get married and eventually grow old together having filled their days with love and laughter. But for now, in this moment, they are just two boys who are still finding out what it means to love each other. For now, being together is all they need.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I really meant to get it done faster but I've been having some hectic weeks. I hope its good and am always up for some constructive criticisms!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came into my head when I was thinking about how "Michael in the bathroom" would sound if Jeremy sang it and it just kind of bloomed from there? I know this chapter is short I promise they will get longer. I welcome all constructive criticisms!


End file.
